Osteoarthritis, the most common form, of arthritis, is a disease characterised by a slow degenerative processes in the articular cartilage, subchondral bone associated with marginal osteophyte formation, and low grade inflammation. Osteoarthritis is believed to affect 15% of the population in its chronic form. Of those, one-quarter are severely disabled. Most cases of osteoarthritis have no known cause and are referred to as primary osteoarthritis. When the cause of the osteoarthritis is known, the condition is referred to as secondary osteoarthritis. Secondary osteoarthritis is caused by another disease or condition. Conditions that can lead to secondary osteoarthritis include repeated trauma or surgery to the joint structures, abnormal joints at birth (congenital abnormalities), gout, diabetes, and other hormone disorders. Other forms of arthritis are systemic illnesses, such as rheumatoid arthritis and systemic lupus erythematosus (SLE).
Osteoarthritis involves mainly the hips, knees, spine, and the interphalangeal joints. The most common symptom of osteoarthritis is pain in the affected joint(s) after repetitive use. Joint pain is usually worse later in the day. There can be swelling, warmth, and creaking of the affected joints. Pain and stiffness of the joints can also occur after long periods of inactivity. In severe osteoarthritis, complete loss of cartilage cushion causes friction between bones, causing pain at rest or pain with limited motion.
Osteoarthritis is characterized by a slow degradation of cartilage over several years. In normal cartilage, a delicate balance exists between matrix synthesis and degradation; in osteoarthritis, however, cartilage degradation exceeds synthesis. The balance between synthesis and degradation is affected by age and is regulated by several factors produced by the synovium and chondrocytes, including cytokines, growth factors, aggrecanases, and matrix metalloproteinases In addition to water, the extracellular matrix is composed of proteoglycans, made up of glycosaminoglycans attached to a backbone made of hyaluronic acid, entrapped within a collagenous framework or fibrillary matrix. A significant proteoglycal in articular cartilage is aggrecan, which binds to hyaluronic acid and helps provide the compressibility and elasticity of cartilage. Aggrecan is cleaved by aggrecanases, leading to its degradation and to subsequent erosion of cartilage. The loss of aggrecan from the cartilage matrix is one of the first pathophysiological changes observed in OA.
Cytokines produced by the synovium and chondrocytes, especially IL-1beta and Tumor Necrosis Factor alpha (TNF-alpha), are also key players in the degradation of cartilage. IL-1beta is spontaneously released from cartilage of osteoarthritis but not normal cartilage. Both IL-1beta and TNF-alpha stimulate their own production and the production of other cytokines (e.g., IL-8, IL-6, and leukotriene inhibitory factor), proteases, and prostaglandin E2 (PGE2). Synthesis of the inflammatory cytokines IL-1beta and TNF-alpha and expression of their receptors are enhanced in osteoarthritis. Both cytokines have been shown to potently induce degradation of cartilage in vitro. Other proinflammatory cytokines overexpressed in osteoarthritis include IL-6, IL-8, IL-11, and IL-17, as well as leukotriene inhibitory factor.
The extracellular matrix (ECM) composing the cartilage is degraded by locally produced matrix metalloproteinases. Proinflammatory cytokines, including IL-1beta; TNF-alpha, IL-17, and IL-18, increase synthesis of matrix metalloproteinases, decrease matrix metalloproteinase enzyme inhibitors, and decrease extracellular matrix synthesis.
In an attempt to reverse the breakdown of the extracellular matrix, chondrocytes increase synthesis of matrix components including proteoglycans. Even though this activity increases, a net loss of proteoglycans in the upper cartilage layer is seen. Elevated anti-inflammatory cytokines found in the synovial fluid of osteoarthritis include IL-4, IL-10, and IL-13. Their role is to reduce production of IL-1beta, TNF-alpha, and matrix metalloproteinases, and inhibit prostaglandin release. Local production of growth and differentiation factors such as insulin-like growth factor 1, transforming growth factors, fibroblastic growth factors, and bone morphogenetic proteins also stimulate matrix synthesis.